Algonova (2)
Algonova is an Algoma Tankers Ltd. ship. Info Laid down as Eregli 04 in late 2007 by MedMarine Group's Eregli Shipyard, Zonguldak, Turkey, this vessel was purchased on the stocks by Algoma Central Corporation along with a sistership for service as part of their Algoma Tankers domestic product tanker fleet. Built at a cost of approximately $43 million (including the 25% Canadian import duty in force at the time) this refined product tanker measures 426' 01" long, 65' wide and 32' 08" deep with a carrying capacity of 11,453 tons. The vessel is of double hull construction and was built to Bureau Veritas (BV) class survey as a Chemical Class II, 1A Ice Class (mixed chemical/petroleum) tanker with unlimited ocean voyage capability. The vessel has 14 cargo tanks and 2 slop tanks with cargo, inert gas and tank-drying lines located within an enclosed trunk on the main deck. Motive power is supplied by a MaK 9M32C diesel engine producing 6,118 BHP driving a controllable pitch propeller which can push to a service speed of 13 knots. She is equipped with a 500kw bow thruster. The Algonova was launched on April 16, 2008 and following a several month delay due to procurement and scheduling problems at the yard, was delivered on September 12, 2008. After her crew was sufficiently familiarized with the new vessel, she departed Turkey on her maiden voyage bound for Tarragona, Spain to load 9,900 metric tons of gasoline for Sarnia ON, where she arrived on October 24. The name Algonova is derived from the standard company prefix "Algo" and "nova" honoring the province of Nova Scotia, home province of Imperial Oil's large Dartmouth refinery and distribution center. This name has been associated with Algoma Tankers since 1998. The first vessel to carry the name was a 1968 built single hulled tanker, constructed by the Collingwood Shipyards as Texaco Chief for Texaco Canada Limited. This vessel was operated by Sofati-Socanav under the ownership of Imperial Oil between 1986 and 1998 as A. G. Farquharson before being purchased by Algoma Tankers with the Imperial Oil contracts in 1998 and renamed Algonova (1). The Algonova operated in spare boat status for Algoma Tankers prior to her sale in early 2007 to Panamanian interests for use as a bunkering tanker. She is still in service in that capacity under the name Pacifico Trader bunkering large vessels in and around the Panama Canal. The new Algonova and her sister Algocanada were built as part of a program to phase-out single hulled tankers in the Algoma fleet in order to comply with new environmental regulations. This program had been initiated with the double hull conversion of the tanker Algoeast in 1999, followed by the purchase of the Algosar (2) and the subsequent divestiture of existing single hulled tankers. The Algonova (1) was the last such vessel in the Algoma Tankers fleet. The Algonova (2) can be seen in regular service between the Imperial Oil refineries in Nanticoke, Sarnia and Halifax as well as many other ports on the Great Lakes and East Coast. Category:Ships